Helen and Will
by ChrysLexiTaylor
Summary: PWP Explicit - If this isn't your thing please don't read. Helen and Will finally give in to each other. please r and r i crave feedback


**Hey Guys, Hope you enjoy. Was really resistant about posting but everyone was really supportive so here's another one. *hides *- Chrys**

****Helen sat on a couch the middle of her study a glass of red wine in one hand and a book balanced in her lap and her bare feet tucked underneath her. This was how Will found her, he watched from the doorway smiling at her relaxed state

"You going to come in Will or just stare at me all night?" she said smiling her eyes not moving from the book in front of her

"Sorry just committing this sight to memory I just don't see you this relaxed very often, I like it. It suits you." He moved into the room and Helen looked up gesturing for him to join her on the couch

"I don't relax like this very often, but I enjoy it when I can, here try this," she passed him her glass of wine and he took a sip.

"It's nice, Bordeaux?" Helen nodded smiling, "How did you know it was me?" He asked handing the glass back like it was something that happened every day and things like sharing a glass of wine over work or just talking was becoming a common occurrence between them as their professional relationship became a close friendship.

"Anyone else would have just come in only you like to observe and you'd be the only one looking for me at 2 am without the emergency sirens blaring." She smiled setting her book aside

"I couldn't sleep and I figure you'd still be up," Helen nodded, "Anyway what are you still doing up?"

"Catching up on some reading, avoiding going to bed," she said taking another sip of her wine before handing him her glass again he drained in. "So why can't you sleep love?" the endearment slipping out without a second thought as she turned her whole body to face him giving him her undivided attention her hand resting atop his on the back of the couch drawing soft patterns

"It's nothing just bad dreams, I keep having the same reoccurring dream, that damn sub but this time I can't bring you back. God Magnus I was so scared I was going to lose you." He forced a smile at her sympathetic look, she squeezed his hand, "I'm fine really, you're alive sometimes I just have to reaffirm that belief. Anyway what about you, why are you avoiding bed?"

"Same reason as you, after 160 years one accrues a number of skeletons and ghosts many come back to haunt me, it's why I sleep so little, lately it has been like all the worst moments in my life side by side, it's nice being able to see the people I care about alive," He nodded turning his palm to squeeze hers in return linking their fingers, "You know you can come and find me whenever, anytime, to talk or just sit or anything," Will nodded

"Same for you, anytime, you don't have to carry it all," She smiled leaning forward and kissing his cheek softly her lips lingering longer than necessary, he smiled shyly when she pulled back

"Thank you Will," He nodded,

"Okay, enough worrying about the past, if neither of us are going to sleep let's do something, watch a movie or play chess or cards,"

"Sure, don't you want to finish your book?" Helen shook her head getting to her feet and tugging on his hand, "What were you reading anyway?"

"I've read it before, 'The Time Machine' by HG Well's she was a good friend of mine," he stood willing as always ready to follow her, pausing as her words sunk in,

"She?" Helen nodded smiling, "You're going to explain that one day," Helen nodded again before she began leading him out of the room by his hand started laughing,

"What is it?"

"You're barefoot, now I've seen everything," Helen rolled her eyes smiling happily, "Come on there's a couch in the media room with our names on it," she nodded and they walked out of her study hand in hand.

Once inside the media room Magnus instructed Will to sit, "What are we watching?" He asked as he tugged the large blanket from the back of the sofa before sitting down

"Patience young William, just wait and see," she said coyly inserting a DVD into the player before returning to the couch with Will, "And volia," she said smiling as the movie began. She settled next to Will on the couch closer than normal tucking her feet below her again, Will covered them both in the blanket before resting his arm on the couch behind her. She was so close that if he bent his arm it would be wrapped around her shoulders

"'The Notebook', seriously?" Will asked incredulously, Helen shrugged, "Helen Magnus likes chick flicks who'd of thought it," He settled in.

"If you have an objection we can watch something else?" Will shook his head

"It's fine, I like this side of you, the many facets of Helen Magnus," She smiled resting her head against his shoulder as the movie began and he lightly played with her hair. Before the movie finished both Helen and Will were asleep, Helen was curled against his side her head resting on his chest, her arm around his waist, and his arm wrapped around her. The credits were rolling when Will woke; he smiled at the sleeping woman pressed against him. Will stroked her hair out of her face and she nuzzled closer to him. Internally he debated whether he should wake her, "Magnus, we fell asleep, come on Magnus you should head to bed," Helen roused slowly as Will rub her back she leant back into his slow moving hand, a sweet smile spread across her face gently

"I don't want to, you're a good pillow," Her arms tightened around his middle, he stroked her hair tenderly marvelling at the side of Magnus he was seeing

"Glad to be of service, but I'm sure you have mountains of soft pillows in your room," Will smirked hoping she'd decide to stay with him

"Yeah but you're not in my room," she muttered quietly nuzzling his chest before she moved off him, Will froze she had said it so quietly he wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. Helen smirked to herself she hadn't intended on him hearing but what the hell it was true. "Come on love," she said nudging his shoulder when he'd remained motionless for a few minutes

"Yeah, coming," He switched off the television and standing beside her he offered his arm and she hooked her arm through his and leant her head on his shoulder as they headed toward the residential wing. They reached Helen's room and Will turned to face her, neither of them really wanted to separate "Thanks for tonight it was nice to have someone to talk to and watch a movie with," She smiled

"It really was although I don't know how much of the movie we actually saw, it was nice to have some company for a change." She stepped forward hugging him gently before stepping back squeezing his hands. Will reluctantly released her fingers

He kissed her cheek pulling back he hesitated as if he wanted to kiss her properly then turned "Night Magnus... Magnus I...I really want to...never mind, Night"

"Goodnight William," she said as he turned away, Helen made her decision, one that she had been considering for a while, "Will?" Will turned back a look a look of expectance and hope on his face, she stepped closer, "What were you going to say?"

"I...I really want to...kiss you, actually kiss you." Helen smiled leaning up to press her lips to his softly, she pulled back as his hands moved to her waist

"All you had to do was ask love," He smiled shyly brushing their lips together, "Stay for a bit?" He nodded as she kissed him again taking his hand and walking backward into her room locking the door behind him, she kept moving back stopping in the middle of the room sliding her hands up his chest kissing him slowly, Will's hands rested on her hips his thumbs rubbing circles over the skin exposed when her shirt rode up. When oxygen became a priority Will began trailing kiss down her throat Helen's hands moved from where they were buried in his hair to the hem of his shirt pulling it off him. She pulled him to the bed moving into the middle of it, Will followed willingly settling above her,

"Magnus?" He whispered kissing her chastely, "What are we doing?"

"I believe your generation calls it making out, do you want to stop?" Despite her joking tone Will heard the worry behind her question, she was seriously concerned he'd say stop

"Hell no," He kissed her harder and began undoing her blouse, "Just checking I'm not still asleep," Helen's hands slid over his shoulders to his butt and she pinched, he bucked forward at the unexpected touch, in doing so ground down against Helen causing her to moan, "Nope not dreaming," He said kissing his way the now exposed skin of her chest, she sat up sliding her blouse off and unsnapping her bra throwing it off the bed not caring where it landed. Will's hands immediately covered her breasts massaging slowly, Helen lent back moaning loudly as Will took a nipple in his mouth

"Mmmm, so good," Helen moaned as he swapped sides his hands unbuttoning her pants, Will tugged her pants and panties down so she lay completely unclothed in front of him

"You are so very beautiful," she pulled him up to meet her mouth. He slide a leg between hers pressing against her he groaned at the heat radiating from her core through his jeans. "Magnus if we're going to stop we have to stop soon," He groaned as Helen rocked her hips trying to create the much needed friction, she shook her head

"Don't stop, please Will, I need you," he moved his knee only to replace it with his hand rubbing her entrance before sliding a finger deep within her "Mmmm, Will so good," He added a second finger rubbing her clit with his thumb. He kissed his way to her chest licking, nipping and sucking her breast, "Oh God, so good so close Will," Will worked her faster curling and scissoring his fingers.

"Come on baby, come for me," Will bit down on her collarbone and she cried out coming around his fingers, Helen lay panting whimpering as he removed his fingers. As she came down Will moved down her body, he licked her from her opening to her clit causing Helen to arch and moan one hand moving to tangle in his hair, the other gripping the bed sheets. He thrust his tongue deep inside her core she whimpered as he began moving in and out before moving to her clit and sucking it hard, his finger retook their position thrusting in and out of her as he nipped and sucked her clit. Helen moaned and shook as her body went taut just as she was coming Will had started again pushing her to the edge faster and harder than she could ever recall.

"Will, please, it's too much, I...I can't, can't" her body ached for the release she couldn't reach, "Ahh Will," she cried out and Will bit down on her clit curling his fingers upward as he pulled them out, Helen tensed violently above him before sinking into the bed sobbing with relief and shaking through aftershocks, pulling his head from between her legs, "Enough, Will," she whimpered, Will licked his fingers clean before wiping them on his jeans, "Dear god William," she muttered as he moved to lie beside her kissing her softly as she tried to catch her breath after a few moments Will spoke

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned by the tears in her eyes as he watched her

"More than, that was very intense, it has been a long time since anyone has given me pleasure like that. Thank you," She murmured turning her head and kissing him, "Give me a moment darling and I'll return the favour,"

"No rush, I'm just enjoying being with you," He smiled softly nuzzling her cheek and neck kissing away the tears as his fingers rested on her abdomen, she rolled to face him her hands running up and down his chest kissing him softly and sensually.

"And I with you my love," Suddenly he moved off the bed Helen was shocked as irrational rejection ran through her body, "Will," she whispered as she saw him at the side of the bed stripping his jeans and boxers off he grinned happily. She relaxed slightly as he slid back onto the bed kissing her softly

"Sorry, they were getting really uncomfortable." Helen chuckled slightly, her hand moving to stroke his rock hard erection; Will groaned burying his head in her neck and shoulder

"I bet they were, you seem to have a rather large problem here love let me help you with that," Helen's accent was thickened by her arousal and her husky tone left Will moaning she pushed him on his back and kissed her way down his toned body.

"Magnus I don't expect..." Helen cut him off with a swift kiss before returning to her position between his legs. He held eye contact until her warm mouth surrounded his manhood; his head fell back onto the bed

"Oh fuck, Magnus that's so hot." One of his hands tangled in her hair the other gripped the bed sheets below them. Helen brought her hands to massage and caress his balls as she bobbed up and down his length. He pulled back running the tip of her tongue through his slit tasting his pre-cum before taking him in her mouth again, humming and swallowing as he hit the back of her throat, "Magnus you gotta stop, please," Helen drew back smiling happily kissing the tip of his member before she moved up his body kissing his lips lovingly. She straddled him as they kissed rocking against him causing them both to groan deeply as their heated cores came in contact

"I need you...inside me Will, please," Will nodded furiously as she gripped his erection guiding him to her entrance; she sank down slowly taking time to draw his full length in

"Fuck you're tight," Will groaned as she stilled adjusting to his size inside her. He gripped the bed sheet trying not to buck his hips into her

"It's been a while," she groans in his ear as she starts to massage his length with her internal muscles, Will tried not to buck up as his eyes rolled into the back of his head

"Please," He whimpered she nodded acquiescing to his near silent plea she began rocking slowly gain speed

"It won't take me long William, come with me," She kissed him groaning as the shift caused him to hit a sensitive spot inside her, Will moved one hand on her hip while the other rubbed her swollen clit. "Oh God," she mutters interspersed with his name, she shakes above him as she comes apart, Will grunt working hard not to explode inside her. He flipped them so she was nestled below him and begins thrusting into her over and over, "Will harder, ahhh," she cries out as he pumps harder pounding into her, he shifts til he finds the angle that works best for her, lodging himself behind her cervix with each thrust she screamed out at the intrusion and he slowed, "NO, don't stop, don't stop, please Will," Will began moving hard and fast again

"Magnus, I'm close," He grunted in her ear, Helen dragged her nails down his back,

"Come inside me Will please," he hit her g-spot over and over, Helen's legs tightened around him, "Let go Will come for me, I'm there I'm com... AHHH, WILL-IAM!" She contracted around him her muscles milking his climax from him

"Oh Fuck, HELEN!" he spilt his hot seed deep inside her womb, They lay panting until their heart rates normalised, Will rolled off her flopping ungracefully onto the bed beside Magnus. Helen rolled toward him. She watched his face as an array of emotions flashed across it, 'I love this man,' she thought to herself, that took her by surprise she had never felt like this before not even with John she felt loved and safe without feeling controlled or submissive. She reached out brushing her fingers lightly against his face; he rolled onto his side facing her she smiled tiredly resting her hand on his chest above his heart.

"Magnus?"

"Will we're lying naked in my bed and have just made love I think we're past using my last name," she said smiling softly reaching for him,

"Magnus," Will spoke deliberately, Helen's eyes showed her confusion and a little hurt, her hand moving away from him, "Was this a onetime thing, a impulsive fling or ... If we're just going to forget this happened and go about our lives then I think I should leave," Helen looked sad, she brushed their lips together her palm resting lightly on his cheek he kissed her back before pulling away waiting for an answer

"I don't want it to be, I want to give this a go," Will nodded

They lay tangled together caressing each other lightly, "Helen how long...never mind it's not my business,"

"How long has it been since I last had sex?" Will nodded shyly, "Tonight non-withstanding about a decade...before Ash was born," she ducked her head into his shoulder embarrassed

"Wow, that's wow. How did you...? You have some self control." Will chuckled,

"You have no idea; I bet I could pull a trigger for longer then you." Helen his confidant, sexy, safe in her skin boss was an amazing shade of red, Will arched his eyebrow,

"I don't think I've ever seen you embarrassed before. You tease me about sexual stuff all the time."

"There is a difference between flirting with you William and admitting my lack of a sex life. Flirting with you is the closest I've come to having a sex life in a long time before tonight."

"This is going to sound bad but was this just...was tonight just a culmination of 35 years of need,"

"Will, I...are you listening because I have said this to only one other person in this context, I love you I don't know when it happened, the day I hit you with my car or the day after, so no I don't want this to be a one night stand I want it to be so much if you'll allow it. Tonight was amazing and yes it was the first time and hopefully not the last time in a long time but I would never use you just for sex, I love you." Will grinned broadly he pulled her into a passionate kiss

"I love you too Helen," he said happily and Helen smiled kissing him back, "So what are we going to do?"

"I thought sleep would be a good idea," She smiled and he returned it before looking at her seriously, "Will I want to give this, us a shot but I am very out of practice, I have been alone for a very long time my love and relationships have never been a strong point of mind as my track record may show." Will brushed her hair from her face

"Yeah cos mines great, you've just had longer to work on yours," Helen smiled, "Let's start fresh then two of us no past just the future," He kissed her softly, "Come on let's get some sleep my angel, tomorrow we can decide how we proceed with this," Helen nodded kissing him softly, she lay on her stomach beside him her eyes closing slowly as though she was fighting to keep looking at him, he lay on his side beside her rubbing slow circles on her back just to see if she smiled again, he wasn't disappointed, "Did you know you get this really sweet smile when someone rubs your back? Makes you look so at peace," she laughed lightly moving closer

"That's because right now William I am, now sleep you'll have all the time in the world to catalogue my reactions in the morning," she brushed her nose against his chest her eyes still closed, she buried herself against him and they quickly fell into a exhausted sleep.


End file.
